FUTURO: Un Nuevo Comienzo
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Cada cien años Athena nos es enviada para el bienestar del mundo. Esta es la historia de aquella q sucedera a Saori, sus Santos y el egipcio enemigo..Reviews plis
1. El regreso de la primera estrella

**1. El regreso de la primera estrella **

"En tus manos dejo, querido amigo, nuestras futuras batallas" 

**Aquellas pa labras brillaron inscritas en el templo de Aries, justo después de que la ultima batalla de Saori Kido como Athena, había terminado, su significado, confuso en aquel tiempo, se fue tornando mas claro cinco años después cuando fue honrado con el privilegio de usar la armadura del carnero, y fue perfectamente claro cincuenta años mas tarde cuando fue nombrado Patriarca del Santuario, ahora, a mas de una centuria de aquellas míticas batallas, dicho recinto sagrado ha sido reconstruido en su totalidad. **

El sol renace en el horizonte, iluminando a todos aquellos que desde horas antes se encuentran entrenando en aquellos terrenos, mientras, en la cumbre de las Doce Casas, al pie de la estatua de Athena, un hombre saluda al nuevo día, consiente de que con él comienza la cuenta regresiva de la próxima batalla, una batalla que desearía jamás comenzara, aun cuando sabe que esos son tan solo los deseos de un hombre que se ha cansado de ver morir a los suyos, tras observar a la luz del sol bañar los techos de los doce templos, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro 

**; -En tus manos dejo querido amigo nuestras futuras batallas-; pronuncia al tiempo que se coloca el casco y la mascara; -Pues bien seria una deshonra no cumplir con esa orden-; Se dice resignado internándose en los aposentos destinados a la diosa**

**En dicha recamara se encuentra un mural que representa las 88 constelaciones del cielo, la característica peculiar de esta obra, se centra en las estrellas, ya que estas solo brillan si la armadura que las representa ya ha sido entregada, es así que este día, el mural luce como una bella copia del firmamento nocturno, aun cuando sigue siendo imperfecta, debido a que desde hace mas de cien años las constelaciones que circundan la elíptica del sol, se han opacado, menguaron su fulgor en luto por la perdida de sus guardianes, y es que a pesar de los años a excepción de la de Aries, las armaduras doradas no han vuelto a ser usadas. **

**Al observar aquellas estrellas sin luz, el hombre no puede evitar la melancolía, finalmente, antes de retirarse fija su mirada en cinco constelaciones muy queridas, el dragón, el cisne, el fénix, Andrómeda y el pegaso, con tristeza recuerda a sus antiguos guardianes mas sin embargo su corazón se alegra de ver que sus estrellas brillan con mayor intensidad ahora que sus armaduras protegen a nuevos jóvenes. **

**Sin mas, el maestro continua su camino, llegando a la sa la desde donde dirige el Santuario, es entonces que repara en un espejo cercano, e impulsado por la misma sensación que lo había llevado a contemplar el amanecer aquel día, se coloca frente al espejo, deja la mascara y el casco en una mesita aun lado y comienza a observarse con detenimiento, el paso de los años ha enmarcado ciertas líneas de su rostro, los cabellos antes rojizos se habían cubierto de escarcha y su expresión antes jovial se había vuelto reflexiva **

**;-Que bajo hemos caído-; se dijo a si mismo intentando articular la enorme sonrisa que en un tiempo lo había caracterizado**

**Fue en ese momento que algo extraño ocurrió, pues noto sin duda alguna que por un instante, el par de lunares de su frente emanaron un destello, seguidos por un débil rastro de cosmos, siendo que tal hecho jamás había ocurrido antes, se tele transporto de inmediato al lugar del que provenía aquella energía. **

**Un panorama nefasto le dio la bienvenida, en un risco cercano a la playa, una cabaña de madera se incendiaba, al acercarse pudo percibir el sonido de llantos provenientes del interior, sin pensarlo dos veces ingreso al lugar, guiado por el sonido mientras esquivaba las maderas incandescentes que se desplomaban a su alrededor, finalmente, llego hasta una habitación donde en una cuna hallo a un pequeño bebe, el tiempo apremiaba, así que tomo a la criatura en sus brazos y salió apenas a tiempo antes de que se desplomara la vivienda. **

**Cuando el fuego se hubo apagado, arribaron al lugar una pareja de jóvenes al parecer dueños del inmueble, en su rostro era notoria la alteración que el altercado les había provocado mas sin embargo no parecieron sorprenderse por la presencia del extraño, muy al contrario parecía que lo habían estado esperando hacia mucho **

**;-Buenos días-; saludo el joven**

**Su interlocutor no pudo mas que acercarse aun con el bebe en brazos **

**;-Buenos días-; contesto **

**;-Disculpe, ha venido usted por nuestra hija?-; inquirió con prudencia la mujer**

**Sin embargo antes de que pudiese responder a la extraña pregunta, un destello llamo su atención, cual fue su sorpresa al notar que en la frente de la pequeña se dibujaban un par de lunares, seguido este hecho por la presencia de un pequeño cosmos, tras estos hechos y cual si comprendiera el mensaje, observo a los padres **

**;-Si están de acuerdo puedo llevármela-; pronuncio no muy convencido**

**Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y le dieron la espalda, alejándose. **

**Aun un poco extrañado regreso al Santuario, se sentó en el trono y se dedico a observar a la pequeña que sonreía mientras lo miraba **

**;-Sheratan-; musitó al leer la medalla que pendía del cuello de la infante**

**Mientras en la cámara de Athena, una estrella de la elíptica había comenzado a brillar...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de complemento**

**1.-Se supone que esta historia comienza años después de que todos los dorados, plateados y bronceados se murieron, ya sea en batalla o por edad, Kiki ahora es el patriarca y será el único personaje de la vieja saga que verán en esta historia **

2.-Menciono mucho lo de los lunares porque me parece que son la característica de los lemurianos, yo creo que ya no debe haber sobrevivientes de dicha civilización por eso quise dar a entender que esta niña nace de padres "normales" pero con la habilidad de los lemurianos para reparar armaduras y esas cosas.

Hola! he aqui un nuevo y fascinante proyecto, en un fandom inmenso yo lo se, pero puedo asegurarles que lo terminare por el inmenso deseo que tengo de verlo terminado. 


	2. Un año de destinos

**2.-Un año de destinos**

Cuatro inviernos y tres primaveras habían transcurrido desde el hallazgo en aquella cabaña en llamas, Sheratan pronto cumpliría cuatro años y se perfilaba como una niña ávida de conocimiento, habiendo aprendido a leer tres meses atrás, pasaba horas enteras en la biblioteca leyendo todo documento que llegaba a sus manos, orgulloso de aquel comportamiento, el Patriarca permitía que la niña estuviese presente en todas sus sesiones e incluso lo acompañaba cuando meditaba en Star Hill.

**Cierto día mientras observaba las estrellas desde aquel lugar sagrado, la niña se acerco a él cargando consigo un enorme libro.**

**;-¿Qué es esto?-;inquirió abriendo el libro frente a él**

**El escrito mostraba en cada pagina el diseño de todas las armaduras protegidas por Athena, en cada hoja podía observarse la constelación, la urna y el diseño de la armadura tanto ensamblada como cubriendo el cuerpo de su protegido, Sheratan exigía una respuesta, él no pudo mas que comenzar a relatar con lujo de detalle la leyenda de Athena y sus caballeros, la historia del Santuario, lo referente al cosmos, y todos aquellos aspectos que mantenían fascinada la atención de la niña que hasta ese día solo había escuchado versiones fragmentadas de aquello, el relato aun no terminaba y la noche avanzaba.**

**;-ya es tarde, debes ir a dormir-;interrumpió advirtiendo la hora**

**Desde luego la niña se negó rotundamente, pues no estaba cansada de escuchar aquello, pero no podía hacer mucho contra la voluntad de aquel hombre, de manera que a regañadientes acepto seguirlo hasta sus habitaciones en la cima de las doce casas, por su parte, él, agradecía infinitamente aquella mascara que mostraba un rostro impasible mientras en sus adentros sonreía saboreando el triunfo de la treta que había ideado esa mañana, dejando "accidentalmente" aquel libro en la mesa de la biblioteca, con toda la intención de que su protegida lo encontrara.**

**Aquel libro le había abierto las puertas de lo que tantas noches atrás estuviera deseando, entrenar a aquella pequeña, instruirla para que algún día llegara a portar una armadura, pero aun era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, la parte de la historia que faltaba, era la mas cruel, las Guerras Santas, ¿querría Sheratan pelear aun a costa de saber que en esos combates podría perder algo mas que una simple guerra?, esa era una decisión muy difícil, pero que él, le permitiría tomar.**

**Para desgracia de la niña a partir del día siguiente y durante los meses que sucedieron incluso a su cumpleaños, la actividad en el Santuario aumento y el Patriarca comenzó a recibir muchas visitas de hombres y mujeres que traían consigo niños de la misma edad o mas grandes que ella, durantes aquellas visitas Sheratan permanecía de pie al lado del trono, intentaba lo mas que podía guardar la compostura pues esa era la condición que se le había impuesto para poder quedarse, sin embargo cuando veía a aquellos niños le era imposible evitar acercárseles para entablar conversación y en el mejor de los casos ponerse a jugar, las respuestas no siempre eran agradables, en ocasiones ni siquiera la volteaban a ver, en otras dibujaban expresiones de fastidio, algunos apenas y le articulaban una sonrisa, la niña los justificaba pensando que probablemente si le hablaban, los adultos con los que venían los regañarían y a nadie le gustaba ser regañado.**

**;-Bienvenido Sargas, dime es este el niño que mencionaste?-;inquirió el patriarca mientras sentaba su vista en el pequeño que acompañaba al hombre frente a él.**

**;-En efecto, lo es-;contesto con respeto aquel, manteniendo la cabeza gacha**

**Sheratan admiraba con curiosidad a aquel chiquillo, que también parecía observarla, Kiki lo noto.**

**;-Sheratan serias tan amable de mostrarle a nuestro pequeño invitado los alrededores?, quisiera conversar a solas con su tutor-;**

**;-a la orden!-;sonrió ella tomando de la mano al niño y jalándolo fuera.**

**Una vez que hubieron salido, ambos adultos soltaron a reír ;-de manera que ella es tu discípula-;afirmo con asombro aquel hombre.**

**;-mi protegida, aun no comienzo a entrenarla-;corrigió él**

**;-pero como?! Debe tener la misma edad que mi muchacho no?-;**

**;-es un poco mas pequeña, pero ese no es el punto-;**

**;-entonces?-;**

**;-digamos que dejare que decida su destino-;pronuncio con ironía**

**Mientras en el templo de Piscis, el eco de las aguas de la pequeña fuente resonaba en todo el recinto, rosas muertas se extendían a lo largo de ambas orillas del arroyuelo en el que la fuente de transformaba a medida que avanzaba su cauce.**

**;-así que te llamas Lesath, me parece un lindo nombre-;sonrió la pequeña contemplando su reflejo en las aguas del riachuelo, a su vez el chiquillo a su lado la miraba tratando de articular una pregunta que no se atrevía a pronunciar **

**;-Sheratan, dime eres hija del Patriarca?-;inquirió al fin, ella le devolvió una sonrisa;-No, no lo soy, cuando aun era un bebe mis padres me dejaron a su cuidado, desde entonces es mi tutor-; concluyo salpicando con agua el rostro del niño, quien no pareció darle importancia**

**;-entonces no conociste a tus padres verdad?-;**

**;-pues de hecho si los conocí solo que no los recuerdo-;afirmo la chiquilla con inocencia, Lesath sonrió.**

**;-Y el hombre con el que vienes ¿es tu padre?-;inquirió, esta vez a ella le tocaba preguntar**

**;-no en realidad es mi tío, mi padre murió hace algunos años y para que no lo extrañara tanto, mi madre llamo a su hermano para que viviera con nosotros-;**

**;-oooooo y la idea de tu madre funciono?-;**

**;-pues al principio no, pero mi tío es una persona extraordinaria, me ha enseñado muchas cosas e incluso me ha mostrado un sueño que yo podría llegar a cumplir por eso estoy aquí-;sonrió a la vez que salpicaba agua a la niña, quien se desquito dando inicio a una guerra de mojadas.**

**Cuando se cansaron de jugar(si esto era posible) decidieron regresar a la sala del patriarca, donde ya los esperaban, una vez que entraron ambos adultos los miraron sin parecer sorprenderse por el hecho de que venían empapados de pies a cabeza**

**;-es hora de irnos muchacho-;pronuncio aquel hombre, Lesath asintió ;-me tengo que ir-;dijo resignado después de darle un abrazo a su nueva amiga, ella sonrió sacando de su bolsillo una gema de color azul turquesa, misma que le entrego al niño**

**;-es del color de tus ojos-;sonrió al observarla;-sabes, me gustan tus ojos Sheratan-; concluyo encaminándose a la puerta;-y a mí los tuyos Lesath-;musito ella cuando se hubo marchado**

**;-se dice que los ojos son el espejo del alma-;pronuncio el Patriarca a su espalda, ella volteo para observarlo**

**;-lo volveré a ver?-;pregunto**

**;-quizá... en algunos años-;sonrió él**

**Dos semanas habían pasado desde que conociera a Lesath, aquella mañana Sheratan se despertó tarde, culpa de haber pasado la noche observando las estrellas, una vez que se hubo vestido se dirigió al salón del maestro pues el día ya estaba avanzado y seguramente ya se encontraba trabajando, al llegar escucho voces así que con mucho cuidado salió por entre las cortinas y se coloco al lado del trono sin hacer ruido, fue entonces que vio lo mas sorprendente del mundo, tan sorprendente que por un momento creyó que aun estaba dormida pero después de tallarse los ojos, ellas seguían ahí, así que sin poder evitarlo camino hasta encontrarse frente a aquella extraña visión, en efecto eran reales, frente a ella con la cabeza gacha se encontraban un par de niñas tan idénticas entre si como lo eran dos gotas de agua, Sheratan no daba crédito.**

**;-somos gemelas-;sonrió una de ellas al notar la mirada de la niña**

**;-gemelas?-;repitió, después se dirigió al Patriarca que junto con la mujer que había traído a aquellas niñas la miraban en silencio**

**;-maestro que quiere decir que son gemelas?-;**

**;-permite que yo te lo explique pequeña-;respondió la mujer, adelantándose al patriarca quien asintió con la cabeza.**

**;-los gemelos son hermanos que nacen al mismo tiempo, por lo regular en su apariencia son muy similares e incluso llegan a ser iguales como es este el caso, aun cuando parecen ser una sola persona duplicada en realidad cada uno posee una conciencia y una manera de ser personal de manera que a fin de cuentas no son tan iguales-;concluyo**

**;-oooooooo! Ya entiendo muchas gracias señora...ammm como se llama?-;**

**;-mi nombre es Sania querida y ellas son mis hijas Algena y Almeisam-;las niñas saludaron.**

**;-Sania si lo prefieres puedes venir a recoger las mascaras el día de mañana-; interrumpió el patriarca**

**;-Así lo haré, muchas gracias-; hizo una reverencia ;-niñas es hora de irnos, que pases un excelente día pequeña Sheratan-;concluyo la mujer saliendo del lugar acompañada por sus hijas. Kiki suspiro quitándose la mascara y el casco, tantos años con ellos y aun no se acostumbraba, su protegida lo observo**

**;-esas niñas usaran una mascara porque entrenaran para ser caballeros?-;pregunto**

**;-en efecto intentaran convertirse en amazonas-;corrigió a la vez que explicaba**

**;-y Lesath también vino para eso?-;**

**;-así es, al igual que todos los niños que has visto venir a este lugar-;**

**Sheratan lo observo**

**;-hoy me terminaras de contar la historia verdad?-;**

**Después de un suspiro él asintió.**

**La luna llena brillaba en el firmamento, en el observatorio de Star Hill un hombre relataba a una niña los sucesos de batallas pasadas, mientras en el mural de la sala de Athena, las estrellas dormidas comenzaban a despertar.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy muy agradecida por sus visitas la verdad es que no esperaba que mi fic fuera tan frecuentado, prometo esforzarme mucho para no dejarlos demasiado tiempo sin capítulos mientras tanto por favor continúen dejando reviews n.n


	3. Tres estrellas fugaces nacen n la tierra

**3.-Tres estrellas fugaces nacen en la tierra **

**Los rayos del sol penetraban por entre las cortinas que tapaban la ventana, uno de aquellos fulgores fue a dar directamente en los ojos de la niña, quien se despertó abrazada al cuerpo de su tutor **

**;-Buenos días dormilona-;le sonrió él, que parecía haber despertado momentos antes de que ella lo hiciera, Sheratan lo observo con detenimiento, entonces, en un repentino ataque cerro los ojos aferrando su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, Kiki no pudo mas que acariciar sus cabellos, aquellas hebras rosa claro que ondulaban hasta sus hombros**

**;-Sheratan-;susurro sin recibir reacción alguna por parte de la niña, un soplo de viento entro por la ventana y agito sus cabellos.**

**A partir de aquella noche en que le contara el final de la historia. La niña se había vuelto mas cariñosa con el, como si de alguna forma sintiera tristeza por su persona, quizá lastima si tal sentimiento era concebido en una infante, sin embargo aun si esto era cierto, al patriarca no le importaba mientras viniera de ella, ella quien era la luz que el destino le había enviado para sacarlo de su melancolía, ella que se había convertido en el motivo de su alegría, ella cuya sola existencia había reanimado su apesadumbrado corazón, para él ella era lo mas especial que existía en ese momento en el mundo y Sheratan lo sabia, él estaba seguro.**

**Muchas lluvias e incluso una nevada marcaron el final de aquel Octubre, todas las noches Sheratan acompañaba al patriarca mientras observaba el cielo nublado, Kiki estaba intranquilo, sentía que ocurriría algo importante pero en aquellas noches torrenciales le era imposible observar las estrellas, fue por ese motivo que el primero de Noviembre por mas que intento vigilar el firmamento, le fue imposible apreciar tres estrellas fugaces que lo surcaron al mismo tiempo.**

**La oscuridad se extendía sobre la tierra del colibrí del sur y la serpiente emplumada, un hombre esperaba impaciente en la sala de un hospital mientras escuchaba a la gente a su alrededor susurrar "primerizo", aquel hombre de carácter por lo regular desafiante habría acallado de inmediato aquellos cuchicheos de no ser por la llegada de la enfermera quien traía noticias de su esposa;-Felicidades señor, ha sido un niño-;sonrió la joven enfermera, "Tleyotl"susurro a su vez el nuevo padre, evocando con aquel nombre, las costumbres de un antiguo pasado que luchaba por sobrevivir.**

**A su vez en el lugar en donde las aves y los mamíferos se unen en un solo ser, había ocurrido al fin el tan esperado nacimiento del primogénito dela prestigiada familia Auckland, con una sonrisa en el rostro recibió la madre a su precioso varón mientras el padre los observaba con orgullo;-bienvenido mi pequeño William-;pronuncio la mujer a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla del bebe.**

**Así como estos hechos ocurrían al mismo tiempo un tercer suceso se unía a la par de ellos.**

**En los confines del Euroasiático africano, donde las aguas del Mediterráneo, bañan las costas de lo que una vez fue llamado Fenicia, una bella mujer de sencilla familia, ha dado origen por segunda ocasión al milagro de la vida, su marido la observa con ternura, la partera la felicita y ella no tiene ojos mas que para la pequeña a la que acaba de dar luz, una vez corridas las amonestaciones pertinentes, el padre toma en brazos a la niña, acercándosela a su esposa quien la recibe gustosa, la niña mueve sus manitas desesperadamente tratando de adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, sus padres la admiran embelesados, Nashira le dan por nombre entre suspiros, aun cuando saben que en un futuro la llamaran...Athena.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Complemento**

**Bueno ahora aclarare a que lugares me refiero con las tierras que mencione**

**1.-"La tierra del colibrí del sur y la serpiente emplumada" entiéndase México ya que estos seres son parte de su tradición y mitología.**

**2.-"El lugar en donde las aves y lo mamíferos se unen en un solo ser" entiéndase Australia ya que hago referencia a esos adorables animalitos llamados ornitorrincos que tienen cuerpo de castor y pico y aletas de pato, además son ovíparos y también mamíferos.**

Awn son tan cuchis jejeje que les pareció? Es verdad que podría considerarse un capitulo de relleno ejem pero estamos sentando las bases de nuestras historia, tenemos aspirantes y una nueva reencarnación creo que vamos bien n.n que opinan ustedes?

Wiii acabo de actualizar mi perfil por si quieren saber un poquito mas de una servidora y sus creaciones


	4. Una Diosa en el Santuario

**Capitulo 4:Una diosa en el Santuario **

**La aurora iluminaba llena de esplendor las tierras del Santuario, un día mas de entrenamiento para muchos, no así, para una pareja de aldeanos que ascendían las escaleras hacia el salón del Patriarca, su intención era pasar desapercibidos y lo habían logrado.**

**;-¡Atlas! No corras tan rápido!-;**

**;-No puedo tengo veinte minutos para ver a Lesath y regresar al entrenamiento!-; exclamo el chiquillo dejando atrás a la pequeña que lo había llamado ;-Ash! que exagerado-;se quejo ella regresando por el sendero que había recorrido para alcanzar a su amigo, mientras recorría aquel camino se topo con su compañera Temis quien era al igual que ella una joven aspirante a amazona, rayaba el medio día y el calor era sofocante a pesar de ser invierno.**

**;-Buen día Temis, no sabia que estabas en el Santuario -;saludo**

**;-Buen día-;respondió la otra;-solo es una visita rápida, probablemente mañana regresare a mi lugar de entrenamiento-;**

**Ambas niñas quedaron frente a frente, los rayos del sol arrancaban destellos de sus mascaras a la vez que el soplo del viento hacia ondular sus cabellos junto con los bordes de sus vestiduras, después de unos segundos Temis se dispuso a continuar su camino**

**;-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, un placer saludarte Sadal que pases un excelente día y suerte en el entrenamiento-;sonrió despidiéndose, Sadal viéndose de nuevo sola no tuvo mas que reemprender su camino.**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano, Lesath esperaba impaciente, recargado en una de las muchas rocas de los alrededores, había logrado conseguir un breve descanso en su entrenamiento y ahora disfrutaba de aquella fría brisa**

**;-Hey! Les¿Cómo has estado?-;sonrió Atlas que acababa de llegar, poco falto para que su interlocutor lo tomara por el cuello para estrangularlo.**

**;-Llevo esperando mas de media hora, como te imaginas que estoy?-;estallo observándolo**

**;-disculpa pero no pude conseguir un descanso antes, incluso ahora solo me dieron veinte minutos-;se defendió**

**;-bueno eso ya no importa, dime¿lo encontraste?-;**

**;-pero claro que lo encontré mi amigo cuando tengamos tiempo podemos ir a verlas, no creo que las muevan-;dijo con orgullo**

**;-muy bien, ahora mejor regresamos a nuestros deberes, Sargas quiere que compense este descanso comenzando mas temprano mañana-;se quejo**

**;-pues Astereope no se queda atrás toda esta semana he estado entrenando a doble turno-;concluyo esbozando una sonrisa, su compañero comenzó a reír.**

**Un silencio sepulcral reina en la sexta casa, Temis atraviesa el recinto escuchando el eco de cada uno de sus pasos, finalmente llega hasta una puerta semiabierta de la cual sale una leve brisa, al siempre distinguirse por ser demasiado curiosa, la abre de modo que apenas alcance a entrar, ahí, en un jardín un tanto descuidado, entre dos árboles de un verde brillante se hallaba un hombre de cabellos claros, sumido en una profunda meditación ;-Alaazel-;susurro la niña, acercándose muy lentamente a él, sin embargo sentía como si algo le impidiese avanzar libremente, de repente escucho su nombre, Alaazel la había llamado**

**;-no deberías estar aquí de hecho seria mejor que te marcharas de esta sala-;expreso la voz de aquel a quien ahora llamaba maestro**

**;-disculpe no era mi intención molestar solo deseaba saber cuando nos iremos-;**

**;-cuando llegue el momento de retirarnos ten por seguro que te lo haré saber, mientras tanto sal de este lugar-;concluyo, la niña puso sus manos en la nuca y entro de nuevo al templo algo desanimada;-que aburrido, aunque total ¿quien quiere estar en un jardín muerto?-;**

**;-No te parece extraño que todos los aspirante hayamos coincidido aquí el día de hoy?-;suspiro una niña mientras observaba las doce casas a través de la ventana de una cabaña aledaña al lugar**

**;-Tomando en cuenta el lugar en el que estamos dudo mucho que sea una coincidencia-;sonrió su hermana**

**;-¡Algena¡Almeisam¡Salgan de ahí Ahora!-;exclamo una voz en la habitación contigua a la que se encontraban, las niñas salieron de inmediato encontrándose con la mujer responsable de su entrenamiento**

**;-Muy graciosas niñas, ahora respondan ¿de quien fue la ingeniosa idea de intercambiar las mascaras? Han causado toda una confusión en los alrededores-; afirmo a la vez que un hombre a su lado asentía con la cabeza**

**;-Lo sentimos mucho no creímos causar tantos problemas-;respondieron en tono sumiso mientras inclinaban sus rostros, Zanya podía jurar que detrás de aquellas mascaras las niñas esbozaban una traviesa sonrisa.**

**El sol se ponía ya en el horizonte, sus rayos matizaban de naranjas, morados y rosas las nubes que los rodeaban creando un hermoso espectáculo por lo regular ignorado por los habitantes del Santuario, aunque esta bella tarde de febrero era diferente, una mujer acompañada de su esposo reparo en aquel paisaje mientras descendía las escalinatas de la novena casa, miraba embelesada a los últimos rayos del sol que parecían tratar de dispersar a toda costa la oscuridad que comenzaba a cubrir aquellas tierras, en esas estaba cuando al bajar la mirada se encontró con un niño que se lavaba la cara en un pequeño pozo, la distancia entre ellos era considerable sobre todo por el hecho de que el pequeño se encontraba varios metros debajo del lugar en donde ella estaba, el viento soplo de nuevo arrancando la mascada que sujetaba su cabello, la mujer agradeció aquella excusa, iniciando de inmediato el descenso a través de las rocas que la separaban de aquel niño, ignorando incluso la voz de su esposo que le suplicaba desistiera de aquella empresa alegando su salud mientras la seguía, a ella no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era admirar a aquel pequeño de cerca, por su parte el niño en cuestión después de lavarse la cara había comenzado a lavarse los brazos tratando de borrar las marcas de sangre que algunos raspones habían provocado, la brisa invernal sacudía sus cabellos cuando el sonido de rocas resbalando llamo su atención hacia el muro frente a el, en efecto un par de personas descendían con rapidez a través de la escarpada, la mas cercana parecía una mujer quien era seguida por un hombre, el chico se adelanto, no era raro ver a aldeanas que huían de sujetos poco gratos, si tal era el caso su deber era "proteger" lo mejor que pudiera a la "doncella en desgracia" como las llamaba su tío, una vez que la mujer había librado la escarpada el chico decidió acercársele, justo antes de verla el viento le estrello en la cara una mascada, el niño se la quito de mala gana**

**;-Buenas tardes-; en ese momento no fue la frase sino la voz que la pronuncio lo que lo desconcertó, frente a él, la mujer lo miraba con ternura una ternura que hacia ya mucho tiempo no contemplaba**

**;-¿Que haces aquí?-;inquirió con firmeza escondiendo con éxito la sarta de emociones que en ese momento lo embargaban**

**;-Vine a arreglar un asunto no creí encontrarte aquí-;respondió ella con dulzura**

**;-Por lo regular no estoy aquí-;aclaro**

**;-Si, eso tenia entendido-;sonrió;-te vez muy bien aunque has cambiado un poco-;afirmo aventurándose a acariciar los cabellos del pequeño sujetos con un cordel a su espalda**

**;-no hay mucho tiempo para preocuparse por..-;sus palabras fueron cortadas por el abrazo con el que aquella mujer lo había envuelto, el pequeño no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y corresponder aquel cálido gesto, fue tan solo un momento, se separaron, ella lo miro, acto seguido desamarro el cordel, hebras oscuras cayeron sobre los hombros del pequeño, la mujer se levanto ;-Me quedare con esto-;sonrió guiñándole un ojo, el niño asintió, ella dio la vuelta quedando de frente a su esposo que lo había visto todo sin mencionar palabra alguna**

**;-No me despido, estoy segura que volveré a verte cuando tu cabello rebase tu cintura y tu cuerpo sea cubierto por la armadura de tu constelación, hasta entonces solo te deseo, confianza, fue un placer saludarte... Lesath-;la mujer susurro su nombre mientras se alejaba acompañada por aquel sujeto, la noche había caído y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, el viento nocturno acariciaba el rostro de Lesath mientras despedía con la mirada a la mujer que por ventura el destino le había hecho llamar "madre".**

**El viento sacudía las cortinas de la habitación, Kiki se apresuro a cerrar la ventana, aquella brisa era fría y podría enfermar a la niña, Sheratan contemplaba con curiosidad el contenido de la cuna que se mecía frente a ella **

**;-¿Enserio esta cosita es Athena?-;inquirió un tanto incrédula comparando a la bebe que dormía en la cuna con la estatua que vigilaba el Santuario **

**;-En efecto esta pequeña es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena-; afirmo el Patriarca absolutamente consiente de lo que aquello significaba**

**;-mmm pero las personas que la trajeron la llamaban Nashira-;**

**;-porque ese es su nombre y llamarla Athena es algo así como un titulo, por ejemplo todo mundo sabe que mi nombre es Kiki sin embargo la mayoría me llama Patriarca-; intento explicar, Sheratan lo miro con duda, pero no dijo nada dedicándose a seguir contemplando a la infante, el Patriarca la imito, pero mientras observaba a la pequeña el recuerdo de lo que le había ocurrido a la anterior reencarnación se hizo presente en su mente, No, él no permitiría que esta niña pasara por lo mismo, en ese momento juraba por su honor de caballero y la memoria de su maestro, que protegería a esa niña con su vida, no solo porque se tratase de la reencarnación de su diosa si no porque no deseaba que aquella pequeña además de enfrentar las terribles batallas para las que había sido convocada tuviera que lidiar con una guerra interna como lo había hecho su antecesora**

**;-No te preocupes yo la protegeré para que no le suceda nada-;pronuncio Sheratan interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su tutor**

**;-Te he dicho que no leas la mente de los demás por diversión-;replico él**

**;-OH! Vamos eso no importa, te estoy diciendo que yo la quiero proteger y me refiero a protegerla toda la vida-;afirmo**

**;-¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?-; pregunto casi incrédulo**

**;-Por supuesto que si -;sonrió ella**

**De esa forma aquella noche de febrero el Santuario recupero lo que por mas de 100 años había perdido.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Notas de complemento 

Bueno nada mas una aclaración con respecto a las estaciones, debido a que no pude encontrar la información necesaria para hallar las estaciones en Grecia según los meses, pues tuve que tomar los climas y estaciones según los llevamos aquí en México.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un cap mas yeah! Mi estar muy agradecida con personas buenas que leen esta peque historia, yo se que tarde un poco disculpen es que estaba yo trabada y no servía ni pa´ corregir pero prometo que me apuro mas con los demás jijijijiji_

_Gracoas a Rc79 y a Himeko sip sip tenes razón por respeto a ti y ami esta historia debe proseguir y acabar jijijiji gracias espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, oooooo baby Atena crecerá en el Santuario._


	5. Cambio de Vientos

**Capitulo 5: Cambio de vientos**

**Cinco veces había cruzado el sol la constelación de Aries, Nashira se había convertido en una niña llena de alegría y sencillez, un año atrás había comenzado sus estudios bajo la tutela del Patriarca gracias a ello sus conocimientos iban en aumento a la vez que la conciencia de la diosa despertaba poco a poco en ella, Sheratan por su parte perfeccionaba día a día sus habilidades telequineticas, además de que parecía tener una habilidad natural para todo lo que a reparación de armaduras se refería, desde luego y como era de esperarse el Patriarca se sentía cada vez mas orgulloso de ella.**

**Después de la llegada de la pequeña Athena, Kiki había decidido dejar de preocuparse por las desgracias que ocurrirían y empezar a disfrutar plenamente de las dichas que la época de aparente paz le estaba brindando, de esa forma una mañana al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que varias de las líneas acentuadas en su rostro se habían borrado y que sus cabellos retornaban a ser rojizos, como si las penas y preocupaciones lo hubiesen envejecido mas de lo que realmente era y ahora que se había librado de ellas, retornara al aspecto que en realidad debería tener, sea cual fuere el caso, lo cierto es que dicho acontecimiento poco le importaba, su prioridad en esos momentos era instruir a las niñas que tenia bajo su tutela, aun cuando dicha empresa también tenia sus problemas ya que era un tanto complicado enseñar a pelear a Sheratan al mismo tiempo que enseñaba las ventajas y mejores formas de dialogar a Nashira, aunque eso estaba apunto de cambiar.**

**Las copas de los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro, algunos pájaros cantaban en sus ramas mientras otros comían los brotes de algunas bayas, Nashira observaba aquello sentada sobre una roca bajo su sombra, frente a ella, Kiki entrenaba a su protegida, la pequeña Athena gustaba de ver aquello pues le maravillaban los progresos de Sheratan.**

**;-Ea! Una vez mas tienes poder pero necesitas mejorar esa técnica-;exclamo Kiki**

**;-Llevo meses mejorando mi técnica-;se quejo su discípula**

**;-No es mi culpa que no lo hayas logrado, en todo caso con esa actitud pasaras años mejorándola-;afirmo aquel iniciando el ataque**

**Sheratan se defendía y contraatacaba al mismo tiempo tratando de mantener el mismo nivel que su maestro, Kiki entonces incrementaba su cosmos, ella trataba de seguirlo y así sucesivamente, lo hacia a propósito, Nashira lo sabia, finalmente Sheratan cayo de rodillas respirando agitadamente**

**;-Tomaremos un descanso-;sonrió Kiki triunfalmente, Athena bajo de su roca acercándose a su amiga **

**;-Estas bien?-;**

**;-Si no te preocupes mira ahora que esta muy de buenas porque no se lo pides-;la animo ella**

**;-Pero y si dice que no?-;**

**;-No lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas-;reafirmo, la niña respiro profundo y se acerco al Patriarca**

**;-Emm Kiki?-;el hombre volteo**

**;-Si dime-;respondió amablemente, Nashira jugueteaba con el borde de su casaca**

**;-emm yo quisiera saber si...-;mantenía la vista baja**

**;-Si?-;repitió su intrigado interlocutor, la niña se armo de valor y levanto la mirada con firmeza**

**;-Quisiera saber si podría entrenar como lo hace Sheratan?-; pronuncio decidida aun cuando seguía jugueteando con el borde de su ropa, el patriarca la miro con ternura ;-Desde luego que puedes hacerlo, incluso si me lo permitieras seria un honor para mi entrenarte-;concluyo con una sonrisa ;-YUPI I I I I!-;exclamo la niña a la vez que se ponía a dar saltitos por todo el lugar.**

**Los meses pasaron, Athena avanzaba rápido en su entrenamiento, lo cual significaba que necesitaba toda la atención de su maestro, Sheratan estaba enterada de ello y agradecía aquel hecho pues le daría el respaldo que necesitaba para la empresa que intentaría comenzar, aquella noche de diciembre las estrellas resplandecían en el firmamento, el patriarca las observaba con atención mientras a su lado Sheratan lo contemplaba, esperando la reacción a lo que minutos antes le había expresado.**

**;-De manera que te iras-;pronuncio finalmente**

**;-Esa es mi intención-; respondió ella tranquilamente**

**;-Que te impulso a tomar esta decisión?-;**

**;-algo en mi interior me dice que lo que necesito para terminar mi preparación esta fuera de el Santuario y lejos de ti , Maestro-;**

**;-ya veo en ese caso puedes partir cuando desees, el día que creas estar lista, regresa a tratar de conseguir lo que deseas-;**

**;-así lo haré maestro y gracias por todo-;pronuncio la chica iniciando el viaje de inmediato**

**;-Gracias a ti, Sheratan-;susurro el Patriarca mientras la veía alejarse, conciente de que ella regresaría y entonces volverían a observar juntos las estrellas desde Star Hill.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Jumm no me había fijado que estos capítulos de verdad son cortos, no se acostumbren mucho vale? Los últimos me están saliendo súper largos jumm o quizá solo se vean así en el cuaderno y ya pasados a word no lo sean tanto, ñammm jejejej es que han de saber que todas mis historias las escribo siempre en un cuaderno y lo que ustedes leen ya es la versión corregida y aumentada en el word, Ok en este cap solo vimos a Sherat y a Nashira, me late un buen esta reencarnación de Atena, será la respetable diosa que debería ser y no la rareza babosa que fue Saori peeeerooo bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap dejen reviews plis_


	6. Movimiento Estelar

**Capitulo 6: Movimiento estelar**

**En el continente americano, donde el águila devora una serpiente y los lagos dan cimiento a ciudades, existe una de tantas que parece haber olvidado las lejanas épocas en las que fue cuna de dioses y héroes, resignada a su extraño destino, se ocupa de sobrevivir en esta peculiar época en la que se ve envuelta, destino que comparte con sus agitados habitantes.**

**Museo de Geología y Mineralogía **

**Un joven de cabellos castaños parecía inmerso en transcribir a su libreta, la información expuesta en una lamina colocada al lado de una vitrina que mostraba varias rocas de diferentes características.**

**;-Oye quinceañero deja de ver esas piedras y checa lo que hay en la otra sala parece el cráneo de una cruza entre mamut y tigre colmillos de sable-;exclamo con jubilo un chico, su compañero le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos**

**;-aun no termino de copiar lo de esta sala-;puntualizo sus palabras con un ligero toque de fastidio, su interlocutor pareció no notarlo **

**;-Uy! Que genio! De cuando aca' tan estudioso?-; reafirmo el otro inquiriendo con algo de burla**

**;-Oye tuve que venir hasta acá por la dichosa tarea, deseo al menos que la calificación que obtenga por ella , valga la pena-;replico, el toque de fastidio comenzaba a hacer mas énfasis, su interlocutor lo ignoro**

**;-No se de que te preocupas quinceañero, tienes una maldita suerte que aunque no estudies siempre pasas-; esta vez puntualizo con seriedad, el chico lo miro**

**;-No crees que ya fue suficiente? Llevas casi un año llamándome de esa manera-;cambio de tema**

**;-precisamente en una semana será tu cumpleaños y decirte diesciceañero ya no suena tan bien, es mas ya ni puedo pronunciarlo bien-;expreso con una sonrisa**

**;-entonces llámame por mi nombre y asunto arreglado-; afirmo mientras continuaba copiando**

**;- pues es que tu nombre tampoco es tan fácil de decir-;se quejo**

**;-el que tu dicción sea patética no tiene nada que ver con mi nombre-;expreso fríamente**

**;-ay si! Tu porque has vivido pronunciándolo pero deberías aceptar que Tleyotl no es tan fácil de decir-; concluyo, su compañero pareció no tomarlo en cuenta **

**;-ya termine aquí ¿cuál es la siguiente sala?-; pronuncio mas para si mismo que para su compañero, quien prefirió ya no hacer mas comentarios a fin de cuentas ya no tenían caso.**

**El día llegaba a su fin, el ocaso en el horizonte era oculto por los edificios frente a los cuales avanzaba el autobús en el que Tleyotl viajaba, miraba por la ventana un tanto somnoliento, cuando al pasar sobre un puente los rayos del ocaso se reflejaron en su rostro, el chico observo con detenimiento sus ojos en el espejo que le improvisaba el ángulo del cristal de la ventanilla, flamas naranja brillante resplandecían en sus iris color miel, una vez que pasaron el puente aquel efecto desapareció, aun con sueño dedico una mirada periférica a su entorno, quería saber quien había notado aquel detalle y lo mas importante quien le había puesto atención, si bien no se preocupaba por ocultar los destellos inusuales en su persona, no le gustaba que las personas que los notaban le hicieran preguntas tontas, por fortuna en esta ocasión el autobús venia casi vacío, las pocas personas que en el se transportaban parecían no haberlo notado a excepción de una chica sentada justo en diagonal frente a el, sitio que seguramente le había dado una excelente visión del "espectáculo", Tleyotl la miraba de reojo, ella a su vez mantenía su vista fija en él en una mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación, ella no preguntaría, el chico esbozo una sonrisa antes de quedar dormido.**

**;-¡Ya llegue!-;exclamo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si**

**;-que bueno hijo ¿vas a cenar?-;inquirió la voz de una mujer desde el comedor mientras un hombre cocinaba, el chico les dedico una sonrisa**

**;-no gracias, me iré a dormir mañana tengo partido-;afirmo mientras subía las escaleras**

**;-Tleyotl-; lo detuvo las voz de su padre ;-aprovechando que no hay clases, la semana entrante podríamos ir a Grecia-;sugirió**

**;-de acuerdo-; respondió el chico sin mucho interés continuando el ascenso**

**Ya en su habitación, aventó la mochila en un sillón cercano para después dejarse caer en la cama, el ambiente era oscuro y silencioso ideal para reflexionar hasta que el sueño lo venciera, el sonido de la perilla girando lo saco de sus cavilaciones, la mujer entro cerrando la puerta a su espalda**

**;-si no quieres ir solo tienes que decirlo-;afirmo ella, su hijo se acomodo entre las sabanas**

**;-no te preocupes mamá, aunque no lo parezca tengo enormes deseos de conocer a la reencarnación de Athena-; susurro con malicia a la que vez que cerraba los ojos para tratar de dormir, su madre lo miro con ternura. **

**Al otro lado del mundo, en la tierra de los canguros y los koalas, en el jardín de una bella mansión, un chico tocaba el violín, una vez que hubo terminado la pieza, un hombre se acerco a él aplaudiendo pausadamente**

**;-excelente ejecución joven William-;pronuncio con amabilidad, el chico se sonrojo**

**;-no es para tanto-;sonrió entregándole el instrumento al hombre **

**;-joven William asistirá a la comida con la señorita Weast o debo llamar para cancelar?-; pregunto con respeto**

**;-ningún caballero que se precie de serlo dejaría plantada a una dama, aun cuando se trate de Susan Weast-;sonrió guiñándole un ojo color café**

**;-en ese caso preparare el auto-;**

**;-no te molestes prefiero caminar, su casa no esta muy lejos de aquí-;expreso jovialmente mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros**

**;-joven William procure no llegar tarde, sus padres lo esperan para comer-; William le devolvió una sonrisa a manera de afirmación.**

**El sol iluminaba el firmamento, aquel clima tropical comenzaba a ceder terreno a un calor medianamente soportable, el chico caminaba a paso ligero, las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza en alto admirando el paisaje de su querida tierra, finalmente se detuvo frente a la entrada de una enorme mansión cuya fachada estaba decorada con portales de flores, sin mas presiono el botón del interfon **

**;-Si? Quien es?-;se escucho una voz a través de la bocina**

**;-William Auckland, he venido a ver a la señorita Susan-;expreso claramente**

**La reja se abrió y el chico entro observando lo bien cuidado del jardín, frente a él la puerta de la mansión se abrió, mostrando a una chica de rizos azules que se encamino hacia él, Auckland la miro sin mucha sorpresa "¿acaso esta chica cambia el estilo de su cabello cada semana?"pensó**

**;-me alegro que vinieras-;sonrió ella**

**;-Mil disculpas señorita, temo que no nos han presentado-; expreso él fingiendo no reconocerla**

**;-que gracioso eres-; dijo ella soltando una risita melodiosa acompañada de una angelical sonrisa, "la tiene bien ensayada" pensó su interlocutor ;-ya que lo has notado dime que te parece mejor? este azul o el rojo cobrizo que traía antes? Crees que debo dejarme los rizos o el lacio es mejor?-;inquirió la chica con tal seriedad que cualquiera diría que de ello dependía su vida, el chico la contemplo rodeándola con su brazo**

**;-La belleza del coral no depende de las aguas que lo bañan-;susurro al oído de la chica que se sonrojo de inmediato, separándose de él para darle la espalda**

**;-sabes William a mi me gustaría compartir toda mi vida contigo-;susurro apenadamente, el chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda colocando sus manos al rededor de su cintura**

**;-es una pena, bella Susan que eso no pueda ser posible-;respondió tranquilamente, ella se soltó del abrazo dándole la cara, en sus ojos podían observarse pequeñas gotas semejantes a perlas de agua**

**;-porque dices eso, es acaso que no comprendes el amor que siento por ti-;se quejo entrecortadamente, William la miro con ternura**

**;-comprendo bien tus sentimientos querida Susan pero debo decirte que esto no esta bajo mi poder, precisamente hoy venia a despedirme, la próxima semana saldremos de vacaciones al extranjero y no se si regresare-;concluyo con una dulce sonrisa a la vez que abría la reja, la chica lo miraba llorando dramáticamente, sin detenerse salió de la propiedad , ya en la calle su tierna expresión se vio cubierta por un matiz de enojo**

**;-llora todo lo que quieras, acaso me crees estúpido? Claro que comprendo tus sentimientos hacia mi, lo único que tu y tus padres quieren es unir a ambas familias para incrementar su deporsi ya alto capital, pero eso no sucederá, mientras yo este con vida la familia Auckland seguirá siendo una de las mas reconocidas y no precisamente por su despotismo y ambición, ¿amor? Por favor, conveniencia es lo que debió decir-;expresaba para sus adentros sin notar que sus cabellos rubios ondulaban a su espalda como si fueran sacudidos por el viento, lo extraño era que en ese momento no soplaba brisa alguna, además de que un tenue brillo rojizo emanaba alrededor de ellos**

**;-¡ William !-;lo llamo la voz de la chica**

**;-Si dime-;contesto lo mas calmadamente posible tratando de frenar su impulso por decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre ella**

**;-¿a dónde iras?-;inquirió melancólicamente**

**;-A Grecia-;respondió fríamente dándole la espalda, sus cabellos habían dejado de flotar y ahora caían libremente sobre su espalda rebasando en largo la altura de sus hombros.**

**Al día siguiente la joven Weast recibió un paquete, al abrirlo descubrió que contenía un fajo de cabellos rubios sujetado alrededor por un listón rojo, además una tarjeta**

"_**Puesto que deseabas una parte de mi este es mi ultimo regalo**_

_**Atte. William Auckland"**_** -pronuncio al leerla **

**En el firmamento nocturno, las estrellas parecen haber cambiado su posición anunciando algo, esto inquieta al Patriarca quien escudriñando entre sus nebulosas trata de descifrar el significado de ese movimiento estelar.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahhhhhhhhh!! Por fin aparecieron denuevo!! Wiiii soy muy feliz jijijiji –aparece un conejito le da un zape a la escritora y desaparece- gomen ne es que estos dos chicos me fascinan, ñau ñau no se imaginan cuanto he llegado a adorarlos, escribir con Tleyotl es un poquito complicado pero William es una delicia, nyuuu las estrellas comienzan a moverse...nos vemos en el siguiente cap n.n


	7. El Renacer del Zodiaco

****

Capitulo7.-El renacer del zodiaco

**El sol marca el medio día, llanuras y planicies rocosas conforman el panorama que se extiende frente a un sujeto, un manto con capucha cubre su cuerpo, a la vez que una mascara plateada esconde su rostro haciendo imposible reconocerlo, el viento le da la bienvenida al recién llegado, este corresponde al saludo bajando la capucha, lo que deja sueltos sus cabellos rosa claro, acortando la distancia mediante saltos entre las escarpadas llega finalmente a un lugar conocido, la cumbre de una montaña en la que se haya un pequeño templo, parece mentira que hayan pasado diez años desde la ultima vez que pisara Star Hill, recuerda con aprecio las muchas noches que paso en aquel observatorio contemplando el firmamento junto a él, la mascara oculta una sonrisa, esconde de nuevo los cabellos dentro de la capucha, desciende en medio de aquellas tierras hasta llegar al pie de las Doce Casas, el templo de Aries la saluda mientras cruza a través de él, Tauro y Géminis parecen ofendidos, Cáncer guarda un silencio sepulcral contrario a Leo que permanece lleno de vida, cruza Virgo con respeto, los muros reconstruidos aun recuerdan la exclamación de una diosa, Libra en equilibrio, la balanza se esfuerza por mantenerlo, una extraña sensación la detiene en dicho templo.**

**En las estancias de la cima de las Doce casas, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos carmín acaba de terminar de bañarse, ataviada con un vestido lila de estrellas doradas en los bordes y calzada con sandalias griegas recorre los pasillos que la llevan hasta el salón del Patriarca, donde la esperan, en silencio cruza a través de las cortinas para ingresar al lugar, de pie frente al trono se halla su maestro, la chica le dedica una sonrisa a la vez que toma asiento, a su frente se halla un joven que mantiene un rodilla en tierra al igual que la cabeza gacha**

**;-Enhorabuena joven Lesath, has pasado tu prueba y demostrado que mereces el honor al que aspiras, por tal motivo es un placer para mi hacerte entrega de esto-;pronuncio levantándose a la vez que una caja dorada bellamente ornamentada aparecía entre ambos**

**;-De pie caballero!, enciende tu cosmos y reclama lo que has demostrado merecer-;ordeno con firmeza, el joven obedeció al instante, su cuerpo emanaba fulgores dorados mientras se levantaba, un resplandor del mismo tono ilumino entonces la urna, la cual pasados unos segundos, se abrió mostrando un escorpión de oro, el chico incremento su cosmos, el escorpión se desintegro y en una fracción de segundo todas la piezas cubrieron el cuerpo de su nuevo guardián, Nashira miraba complacida el resplandor de la armadura, a su vez el joven la observo con respeto;-Athena juro protegerla a usted y a esta tierra con mi vida-;expreso con seriedad, ella se le acerco;-Lesath llámame Nashira, ambos pelearemos por la misma causa, justo es que nos tratemos como los amigos que siempre hemos sido-;expreso con dulzura, por un momento los iris carmín de ambos se entrelazaron en una sola mirada, el patriarca fingió ignorar aquella escena, si bien, la mayoría de los aspirantes habían tenido poco o mucho contacto con Athena, el caso de Lesath era diferente, tan pronto se había enterado de la presencia de la bebe Athena en el Santuario, no había tardado en relacionar dicho evento, con la ultima vez que viera a su madre, por ese motivo semanas después acompañado por otro aspirante llamado Atlas, logro colarse en la habitación donde se guardaban las urnas con las armaduras doradas, curiosamente era en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba la cuna, que se mecía con la pequeña Nashira en su interior, la sangre llama a la sangre, a partir de aquel día, cada que el chico visitaba el Santuario, no lograba evitar escabullirse de nuevo en aquellos aposentos, aprovechaba los supuestos descuidos del Patriarca, para charlar y jugar con Nashira, la niña lo adoraba como a todos los demás niños que jugaban con ella, Lesath se conformaba con eso, Kiki lo entendía y por ese motivo respetaba el cuidado con el que el chico guardaba el secreto de su parentesco con la diosa, además que importaba que ella no lo supiera, si a fin de cuentas estaban destinados a protegerse el uno al otro, él como su caballero y ella como su diosa, finalmente el recién nombrado caballero del escorpión se retiro de la sala, Athena se sentó de nuevo en su trono**

**;-maestro..-;**

**;-si dime-;**

**;-debido a la presencia de Lesath no lo había sentido antes, pero alguien ha cruzado seis de las doce casa y esta ahora en Libra-;**

**;-en efecto ¿sabes quien es ese alguien?-;la chica dudo un momento;-será posible? Maestro ¿Sheratan esta de vuelta?-;inquirió visiblemente emocionada, Kiki soltó una carcajada**

**;-pero claro que lo esta-;sonrió confirmando para sus adentros lo que las estrellas revelaran semanas atrás.**

**;-pero Lesath no la dejara pasar la octava casa a menos que ella le diga quien es y conociéndola no creo que lo haga-;expreso un tanto preocupada**

**;-precisamente-;expreso el maestro, una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo bajo la mascara.**

**Mientras tanto cinco casas abajo, la recién llegada se divertía colocando nueces en uno de los platos de la pequeña balanza que había encontrado, lo que la mantenía tan entretenida era que por mas que colocaba nueces en un plato de la balanza no lograba que esta se inclinase hacia ese lado, aún a pesar de que en el otro plato no había nada, al principio había creído que estaba descompuesta pero al retirar las nueces y hacer presión con su dedo en el plato, este se inclinaba, regresando a su forma original tan pronto ella quitaba el dedo, esto constataba que la balanza funcionaba bien, después de este hecho la chica se había dado a la tarea de colocar nueces en el plato hasta que la balanza se moviera**

**;-¿Por qué te empeñas en romper el equilibrio?-;pregunto una voz a su espalda, ella volteo**

**;-no tienes un cosmos maligno ¿quién eres?-;inquirió de nuevo, Sheratan observo de pies a cabeza al joven que la cuestionaba**

**;-¿eres un aspirante?-;pregunto reparando en las ropas del chico**

**;-¿quien lo pregunta?-;pronuncio esté empeñado en saber la identidad de su intrusa**

**;-llámame "el signo"-;sonrió ella, la respuesta fue una mirada de enfado en el rostro del muchacho, al cual Sheratan no le calculaba mas de 15 años**

**;-también soy un aspirante al igual que tu, voy en camino a la sala del Patriarca para solicitar una prueba y obtener la armadura que deseo-;explico amablemente resignada ante las cuestiones del chico;-Buena suerte-;sonrió él con desenfadado ademán saliendo del templo, la chica suspiro, evidentemente la presencia extraña que había sentido pertenecía a aquel niño, sin mas se encamino a la octava casa, al llegar al umbral, percibió un cosmos muy poderoso, el cual a pesar de su agresividad parecía lleno de nobleza y bondad, Sheratan reflexiono un momento, aquella presencia solo podía significar una cosa**

**;-bueno si no paso por aquí no llegare nunca-;se dijo a si misma respirando profundamente a la vez que penetraba en el recinto, a medida que avanzaba la presencia de aquel cosmos se iba haciendo mas débil, la chica respiro aliviada ante la esperanza de que el o la poseedora de esa energía hubiese salido sin notar su presencia, sin embargo sus expectativas eran demasiado optimistas, no bien había avanzado otros tres pasos cuando una persona le cerro el camino, se trataba de un joven de largos cabellos oscuros cuya frente era ceñida por una diadema de oro, aquella pieza representaba con lujo de ornamento la figura de un escorpión del cual las tenazas enmarcaban el rostro del muchacho mientras el aguijón caía hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza rebasando su nuca, sin embargo aquel objeto era nada comparado con el esplendor de la armadura dorada que protegía el cuerpo del citado personaje, Sheratan lo miraba embelesada, después de todo solo había visto las armaduras doradas en imágenes de libros**

**;-¿Quien eres?-;inquirió la voz del joven sacándola de su letargo**

**;-una visita-;afirmo ella**

**;-las visitas en este lugar no son comunes ¿qué asuntos te traen al Santuario?-;**

**;-mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia joven caballero si tanto te interesan al menos podrías decirme quien lo pregunta-;**

**;-mi nombre es irrelevante, bastete saber que soy el guardián de este templo y ningún extraño puede cruzar por el sin haberme enfrentado antes-;afirmo en tono amenazador**

**;-no es mi intención enfrentarte joven caballero te aseguro que mis intenciones no amenazan en absoluto los intereses de este recinto, permíteme pasar-;afirmo ella al borde de la indignación**

**;-¿qué clase de guardián seria si cediera el paso al primer argumento elocuente que me presentaran?-;inquirió esta vez encendiendo su cosmos, "Bueno en eso tiene razón" pensó ella**

**;-ni hablar si es necesario luchar para que me permitas pasar no tengo otra opción-;se resigno a la vez que un aura dorada emanaba de su cuerpo, este detalle llamo la atención del escorpión aunque no lo suficiente como para no poder esquivar el golpe que la chica le había lanzado, seguido a este, uno mas al rostro, luego una patada, el joven esquivaba cada ataque impresionado de la velocidad de su retadora, finalmente después de la ultima patada sujeto la pierna de la chica, lanzándola contra un pilar cercano, sin embargo antes de estrellarse ella logro detener su colisión y utilizar esa misma energía para regresar contra el caballero, quien se vio como blanco de varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz, ni tardo ni perezoso esquivo algunos sin poder evitar que uno o dos lograsen tocarlo con efectos de poca importancia, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al notar que la chica descuidaba su guardia, aprovechando aquel detalle, conecto en su abdomen un golpe con tal fuerza que no solo la saco de balance sino que tuvo que sujetarse de él para no salir despedida**

**;-cielos parece que no me dejaras pasar verdad?-;pregunto con inocencia, el chico se puso en cuclillas **

**;-por lo que pude notar no eres un enemigo eso solo nos deja con el problema de que eres una extraña pero quizá si me dijeras que te trajo aquí podríamos arreglar ese detalle-; expreso gentilmente, en aquel instante algo llamo la atención de la chica, del cuello del sujeto pendía una cadena en la cual colgaba un anillo plateado con una gema engarzada, aquella gema era de un azul intenso "del color de tus ojos"musito para sus adentros a la vez que fijaba su mirada en el rostro del muchacho, sobre todo en sus ojos, ¿cómo era posible que no lo notara antes?**

**;-Me gustan tus ojos Lesath-;pronuncio alegremente reconociendo a su estimado amigo, aquellas palabras desconcertaron al joven, recordando, tomo entre sus manos el anillo, una vez, él había pronunciado palabras similares al despedirse de una niña, la primera vez que visito el Santuario, la niña le había regalado la gema de ese anillo convirtiéndose en su amiga, cinco veranos compartieron juntos sin embargo hacia ya varios años que no sabia nada de ella y ahora aquella chica le repetía lo que a nadie había contado, finalmente se levanto esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que le extendía la diestra para ayudarla a levantarse ;-Y a mi los tuyos... Sheratan-; afirmo con ternura, la chica tomo su mano y se levanto de un salto**

**;-me alegro que te acordaras de mi, ahora si me dejaras pasar?-;inquirió con dulzura**

**;-a mi también me da gusto verte Sheratan en cuanto a lo de cruzar ¿no crees que habría sido mas fácil si desde un principio me hubieras dicho quien eras?-;**

**;-oye yo tenia todo el derecho a negarme en cambio tu debiste presumirme diciendo "Soy Lesath caballero dorado del escorpión y guardián de este templo" en vez de salirme con que no importaba tu nombre-; el chico se llevo una mano a la nuca**

**;-bueno es que en realidad todavía no me acostumbro apenas conseguí mi armadura hace unas horas y pues sinceramente aun no me la creo-;concluyo con una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, la chica lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos**

**;-eres mi ídolo Lesath ya viste que bonita esta tu armadura? Además luce impecable pareciera que esta nueva de seguro mi maestro la arreglo para que se viera así-;**

**;-hablando de tu maestro, Sheratan, quién sabe que le pasa que a pesar de los años en vez de envejecer yo creo que se vuelve mas joven, incluso su cosmos se ha incrementado, tu que lo conoces mas podrías explicarme?-;**

**;-seguramente es porque esta contento-;respondió ella**

**;-me has dejado en las mismas-;**

**;-lo lamento es que es una larga historia-;**

**;-no me extraña, bueno se hace tarde si piensas llegar a la sala del Patriarca será mejor que te acompañe-;**

**;-y eso porque?-;**

**;-porque Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis ya tienen guardianes, cosa que no te conviene-;**

**;-porque no? Puede que me vencieras a la primera pero soy persistente-;se quejo indignada**

**;-lo se pero te sugiero que te mires en ese espejo para que me entiendas-;afirmo señalando el objeto incrustado en una de las paredes**

**;-tienes espejo?-;inquirió extrañada**

**;-ya estaba aquí cuando llegue-;se defendió**

**Sheratan se coloco frente al espejo, las palabras de su amigo se hicieron lógicas al observar el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su mascara, siendo que el objeto presentaba varias grietas e incluso un trozo de la frente se había desprendido**

**;-como veras ya ni siquiera sabemos si llega completa hasta la cima pero lo que si es seguro, es que con una pelea mas, se hará añicos frente al caballero en turno, por cierto lindos lunares-;concluyo esbozando una enorme sonrisa a la vez que recogía del suelo, el manto que la chica se había quitado al momento de atacarlo**

**;-de acuerdo, esta vez ganaste no puedo arriesgarme por cierto ¿desde cuando tienen guardián esos templos?-;**

**;-todos han sido esta semana, el lunes Sadal y Algedi se coronaron como caballeros de Acuario y Capricornio respectivamente-;**

**;-Vaya no sabia que aspiraban a esas armaduras y ahora que lo pienso tampoco sabia que aspirabas a Escorpio-;**

**;-casi nadie sabia a que aspiraban cada quien, recuerdo que Sargas me decía que era inútil crear rivalidades entre nosotros haciéndonos pelear por una armadura, por ese motivo cada quien debía entrenar al máximo y si con el tiempo debíamos competir, sería solo una ultima prueba para obtener lo que tanto habíamos anhelado, sin la presencia de una rencilla entre ambos-;**

**;-vaya tu maestro debió expresarte lo que a los demás también nos dieron a entender, hablando de eso como esta él?-;**

**;-viejo y cansado creo que entrenar a un santo dorado fue demasiado para él-;concluyo con una carcajada**

**;-si claro, bueno y cuando fueron nombrados los demás guardianes?-;**

**;-A pues, recuerdas a Lansel y a Serlaut?-;**

**;-quienes? los chicos de la parcela junto al pozo?-;**

**;-exactamente, desde ayer son nada mas y nada menos que el santo dorado de Sagitario y el santo dorado de Piscis -;**

**;-genial! Cielos comienzo a sentirme desplazada, todos mis amigos ya han obtenido su armadura y yo todavía no-;**

**;-no es verdad, Almeisam y su hermana aún no consiguen su armadura aunque la mayoría nos imaginamos a cual aspiran, tampoco Atlas la ha conseguido aunque esta mañana recibí una carta suya diciendo que llegara el viernes, probablemente venga por ella-;**

**;-wow!, oye ahora que lo pienso que no Lansel era mas pequeño que nosotros?-;**

**;-lo es, de hecho es mas pequeño que la propia Athena-;**

**;-que lindo! hablando de niños en Libra conocí a un pequeño muy interesante de casualidad sabes su nombre?-;**

**;-debe ser Benmali no lo conozco mucho pero se que aspira a Libra y que su juguete favorito es una pequeña balanza que todo mundo tacharía por descompuesta..-;**

**;-pero no lo esta-; termino la frase**

**;-te pusiste a ponerle nueces verdad?-;**

**;-jijijijijijijiji será mejor que nos vayamos-;cambio de tema**

**Lesath exhalo resignado ;-de acuerdo vamonos-;pronuncio amablemente a la vez que cubría los hombros de su amiga con el manto, ella escondió el cabello en la capucha bajando un poco mas abajo la parte de enfrente tratando de que la ruptura de la mascara no fuera tan visible, de esa manera y acompañada por su amigo, quien consiguió que los guardianes de los otros templos los dejaran pasar sin preguntas, Sheratan llego hasta la cima de las Doce Casas**

**;-bueno hasta aquí te dejo, supongo que puedes entrar sin tener que pasar por los guardias de la puerta no?-;**

**;-pero claro querido, he estado fuera un rato pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar mis atajos-;**

**;-si eso imagine, bueno nos vemos!-;sonrió despidiéndose, la chica observo cuidadosamente su entorno**

**;-ya llego-;sonrió Nashira**

**;-así es, Lesath la ha ayudado-;**

**;-pero porque? Acaso estará herida?-;**

**;-lo dudo mucho, creo que fue para que no se metiera en tantos problemas-;**

**;-ha usado el pasaje lateral-;**

**En aquel instante una de las cortinas comenzó a moverse, después de unos segundos tras ella, apareció la chica de cabellos rosas**

**;-Buenas tardes Sheratan me alegro que al fin decidieras regresar-;afirmo solemnemente el Patriarca, ella al reconocer la voz se abalanzo sobre él envolviéndolo en un abrazo, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separo inmediatamente, colocando una rodilla en el suelo frente a ellos, Nashira la observaba en una mezcla de ternura y felicidad, el Patriarca se acerco a la recién llegada, colocándose en cuclillas frente a ella, para después quitarse la mascara junto con el casco y abrazarla **

**;-No tienes idea querida niña de lo mucho que me alegra tenerte de vuelta-;pronuncio quedamente a su oído, la chica volvió a abrazarlo, la mascara se hizo añicos, un par de lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, mojando con ellas la suave tela de la túnica de su maestro, la decisión de irse había sido suya pero nunca dejo de extrañarlo, tanto lo quería, pasados unos minutos Kiki se levanto y salió del lugar sin siquiera voltear a verla, evidentemente para evitarle cumplir cierto código producto de la ausencia de su mascara, Athena se acerco entonces**

**;-Bienvenida amiga mía, me tenias preocupada en tanto tiempo ni una noticia tuya-;**

**;-lo que ocurre es que no tenia nada que contar y generalmente por donde entrenaba no había oficina de correos-; ambas comenzaron a reír**

**En los días subsecuentes las armaduras doradas que faltaban fueron entregadas, la protegida del Patriarca vio su sueño realizado cuando un día después de que llegara recibió bien merecida la sagrada armadura del carnero, al día siguiente Benmali fue nombrado caballero de Libra, antes de que el sol cayera, como había prometido el joven Atlas regreso, conquistando a la mañana siguiente con toda grandeza la armadura de Tauro, esa misma tarde la casa de Virgo recibía a la bella Temis como su nueva guardiana, en el mural de la habitación de Athena la constelación del cangrejo comenzó a brillar intensamente cuando una chica llamada Altarf recibía de Nashira su nueva armadura, Leo no se quedo atrás siendo representado la noche del mismo domingo por su querida Iris Denébola, finalmente el lunes fue testigo de uno de los hechos mas extraños que el Patriarca hubiese podido imaginar, como ya muchos sospechaban la gemelas Algena y Almeisam aspiraban a la armadura de géminis, precisamente aquel día realizarían su prueba, todos trataban de imaginar quien de las dos seria la elegida, Kiki parecía intranquilo pues recordaba perfectamente los problemas que ciertos gemelos de ojos azules y cabellos añil habían provocado años atrás, Nashira por su parte tenia un extraño presentimiento, después de haber pasado cada una su prueba individual, se vieron obligadas a pelear la una con la otra, sin embargo su poder era del mismo nivel, hecho que las hubiera llevado a la batalla de los mil días de no ser porque Athena considero que ambas habían demostrado merecer la armadura y el quien la portaría sería designado por la propia armadura, fue así que aquel suceso ocurrió, cuando las partes de la armadura se separaron, se dirigieron a ambas chicas, cubriendo el hombro, el brazo y la pierna derechos de Algena y el hombro, el brazo y la pierna izquierdos de Almeisam, el resto de la armadura flotaba en medio de ellas como si estuviese cubriendo un cuerpo invisible, el Patriarca no daba crédito, Nashira sonreía**

**;-Ya lo han visto queridas niñas, esta es la voluntad de su constelación y por tal es mi deber apoyarla-; pronuncio a la vez que un cálido cosmos dorado emanaba de ella, envolviendo los tres cuerpos que tenia enfrente, tras unos minutos el brillo desapareció dejando a ambas jóvenes completamente asombradas al notar que sus cuerpos eran protegidos por las armaduras de géminis, en efecto ahora había dos armaduras de géminis tan idénticas una a la otra como lo eran sus nuevas guardianas, fue de esa forma que aquel 31 de Octubre las Doce casas del Santuario se vieron protegidas por trece guerreros, el zodiaco estaba completo y la elíptica resplandecía con dorados fulgores ante la dulce mirada de su diosa.**

**La noche había caído y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, cuando en el aeropuerto de Atenas, dos aviones arribaban a los hangares uno procedía de Australia y el otro de México.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de complemento**

1.-No todo son fumadas mías, el nombre de cada uno de los nuevos caballeros dorados corresponde al de una estrella de su constelación con las excepciones de Lansel, Benmali y Serlaut para los cuales utilice las letras de los nombres de las estrellas de su constelación para armar sus nombres porque delos originales ninguno me convenció

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gomen nasai mi saber que he tardado mucho para subir este capitulo, les ruego me disculpen he estado muy muy muy embachada en otros fics y de repente oh maravilla del universo! Me destrabe jejeje así que aproveche..

_Lo cierto es que están su derecho de decirme "deja de andar entreteniéndote en otras extrañezas y dedícate a "Futuro" pues a pesar dela fecha de publicación que tiene aquí en la verdad es que es mi fic mas viejo y no he logrado terminarlo (buah que trite T.T) en fin prometo esforzare mucho mucho por lo mientras ya tenemos a nuestros nuevos dorados, 13 guerreros en 12 Casas n.n dejenme sus reviews porfis_


	8. Sabiduria, Guerra y Amor

**Capitulo 8: Sabiduría, Guerra y Amor**

**Los rayos del alba despuntaban en el horizonte dando comienzo al día, un día de celebración para los habitantes del Santuario y sus aldeas vecinas.**

**;-Serlaut explícame otra vez porque tengo que ayudarte con estos ramos-;se quejo fastidiada la joven amazona de Acuario mientras acomodaba una rosa en el enorme adorno floral que estaban haciendo**

**;-porque decidimos repartirnos las tareas en parejas, porque de Acuario sigue Piscis, porque nos toco trabajar juntos y porque las flores son mas dóciles si son las manos de una bella dama las que tratan de someterlas-;concluyo el chico esbozando una encantadora sonrisa desde la cima de la escalera que habían colocado para alcanzar y arreglar las flores mas altas**

**;-pues te diré que las dóciles rositas ya han pinchado como veinte veces los dedos de la bella dama... auch!! Corrección veintiuna-;afirmo llevándose el índice a la boca después de su altercado con la espina, el chico se limito a sonreír mientras bajaba de la escalera**

**;-probablemente te tengan envidia, después de todo eres muy similar a una rosa, luces bella y delicada mas sin embargo hay que tratarte con cuidado si no se quiere salir dañado, por otro lado con los alcatraces no has tenido ningún problema o si?-;sonrió, Sadal lo miro como diciendo "¿qué me puede hacer un alcatraz?".Mientras tanto en las inmediaciones del Coliseo...**

**;-Sheratan! Que no puedes mantener derecha esta tabla?!-;expreso el caballero de Tauro quejándose por décimo novena vez, su compañera se detuvo en seco, habían estado cargando tablas para el entarimado el problema recaía en que Atlas llevaba la tabla apoyada en su hombro altura que Sheratan estaba lejos de igualar, cosa que inclinaba la tabla propinándole de cuando en cuando un golpe en la mejilla a su compañero**

**;-perdóname por no medir tres metros gorila!!-;estallo finalmente ella tirando la tabla a un lado, el joven moreno se sobo la nuca tras el nuevo golpe que le proporciono la tabla antes de caer**

**;-Son 2.10 e ignorare el resto-;pronuncio enfadado**

**;-Gorila-;reitero la chica aun molesta**

**;-Sheratan...-;dijo en tono amenazador, la chica le dio la cara**

**;-Atlas...-;pronuncio imitando el tono, algunos guardias que pasaban por ahí aceleraron el paso tratando de escapar de lo que parecía iba a ser un singular enfrentamiento, ambos guerreros se miraron por un momento y entonces...comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, el moreno coloco la tabla de nuevo sobre su hombro, su compañera señalo con su índice el otro extremo de la madera haciéndola flotar equilibradamente mientras cargaba otro par de troncos bajo su brazo reanudando de nueva cuenta la marcha. En la explanada de la estatua de Athena, nueve planos y dos tazas de té reposaban sobre una mesa colocada en una de las esquinas de aquel patio, a su lado las chicas que se habían servido de ellos observaban con detenimiento las fronteras del Santuario**

**;-yo digo que deberían ser dos guardias en cada entrada ¿tu que opinas Iris?-;sugirió Temis recargándose en uno de los planos de la mesa, su compañera pareció no escucharla manteniendo la vista fija en el horizonte**

**;-Iris-;repitió la amazona de Virgo**

**;-Iris-;**

**la chica no contestaba**

**;-Iris-;**

**seguía sin respuesta**

**;-¡¡DENÉBOLA!!-;estallo sorprendiendo de tal forma a la otra joven que pareciera que todo el tiempo había estado dormida**

**;-porque pegas esos gritos mujer me asustaste-;se quejo**

**;-tu tienes la culpa te hablo y te hablo y te hablo y no me haces caso-;se defendió, Iris la miro extrañada**

**;-enserio? Cielos no te escuche-;Temis la miro incrédula**

**;-NO! Es imposible! Volviste a quedarte dormida con los ojos abiertos!! Iris ya te dije que tienes que dejar de hacer eso, podría causarte muchos problemas, imagina que un enemigo trata de cruzar tu templo y tu estas dormida, podría incluso matarte-;expreso seriamente**

**;-lo se, lo se pero no he podido evitarlo-;concluyo la amazona de Leo bostezando, Temis exhalo resignada.**

**Lejos de ahí en las arenas de Iseion, antiguas construcciones renacen a la vida, cimbrando el terreno y provocando un enorme estruendo, una vez reinstalados en el lugar que conformara su ciudad, los temblores se terminan, salida de uno de los templos, una mujer bellamente ataviada recorre la explanada, cinco personas acuden a su encuentro**

**;-Bienvenida sea mi señora-;pronuncian con respeto, mientras la mujer los observa con ternura**

**;-sus rostros son diferentes y sin embargo reconozco sus esencias, queridos míos lamento haber arruinado su tranquila existencia con mi llegada pero les aseguro que mi regreso aunque no previsto ha sido plenamente necesario-; el mas joven de los cinco tomo la mano de la mujer**

**;-Usted disculpara mi atrevimiento pero creo que hablo por todos al decir que no importa cual sea la desgracia que haya ocurrido, para nosotros es motivo de dicha ya que gracias a ella usted ha vuelto a nosotros-;sus compañeros asintieron, la mujer sonrió**

**;-Que bello destino el de retornar para enfrentar la adversidad al lado de quienes te aprecian, por el momento el tiempo apremia, querido Sotis has el favor de preparar mi carro debemos llegar lo antes posible a Sais-;ordeno a lo que un joven de cabellos plateados se retiro de inmediato**

**;-Si buscas a Neit pierdes el tiempo-;exclamo una voz, la mujer volteo encontrándose con una joven de ojos negros**

**;-A que te refieres? Así como Iseion volvió a la vida, de la misma forma las demás ciudades lo han hecho despertando a sus respectivos señores-; **

**;-En efecto, sin embargo hace ya varios siglos que Neit no habita en Sais, ha diferencia de nosotros ella no ha dormido todo este tiempo, muy al contrario a dedicado su existencia a proteger esta tierra-;**

**;-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces ¿donde esta?-;**

**;-recuerdas Grecia?-;**

**La chica de los oscuros ojos sonrió con malicia, la mujer palideció**

**;-bueno ahí encontraremos a Neit-;**

**;-encontraremos? Acaso me apoyas en esto?-;**

**;-Pero que pregunta querida Isis ¿crees acaso que la bella Selkis sancionadora de los crímenes se quedaría fuera de este lío?-;concluyo en una carcajada, la mujer comenzó a reír, Selkis era un poderosa aliada y en la lucha que pensaba sostener contra Seth no había lugar para escatimar recursos... **

**De regreso en el Santuario, los preparativos de la celebración se habían completado y ahora la mayoría aguardaba la caída de la tarde para que la fiesta iniciase, por consejo de las amazonas de Leo y Virgo, Athena había ordenado la presencia de dos guardias y un caballero de bronce en cada uno de los puntos estratégicos que servían como entradas al Santuario, estos centinelas tendrían relevos cada dos horas para que todos pudieran disfrutar del festejo. **

**Ya el sol acariciaba el poniente, cuando un joven de cabellos oscuros se presento en las inmediaciones de Star Hill, al momento un par de soldados le cerraron el paso, el joven los miro con indiferencia**

**;-Esta prohibido el paso forastero, regresa por donde viniste-;exclamo uno de los guardias**

**;-Lo haré tan pronto haya hablado con Athena-;pronuncio acompañando su respuesta con una mirada de desprecio**

**;-me temo que eso no será posible-;replico una voz a su espalda, el chico volteo encontrándose con una joven de cabellos carmín cuyo rostro era cubierto por una mascara plateada**

**;-¿por qué no?-;pregunto serenamente**

**;-el conocimiento de la existencia de la princesa Athena no es del dominio popular, el que usted este enterado de ello solo demuestra que es una persona de cuidado y seria ilógico presentarlo ante nuestra diosa sin fundamentos que respaldasen un buen argumento-; afirmo seriamente la joven intranquila ante el enorme y agresivo cosmos que emanaba de aquel sujeto**

**;-Tiene razón señorita, la diosa de la sabiduría debe estar orgullosa de usted, que le parece si hacemos un trato, usted me dice su nombre y yo le digo el mío junto con la razón por la que deseo ver a su diosa-;propuso, la chica no pudo mas que aceptar**

**;-Alcyone de Pegaso, amazona de bronce-;recito seriamente, el joven no pudo evitar esbozar una discreta sonrisa**

**;-Tleyotl Reynoso, estudiante de preparatoria-;pronuncio poniendo especial atención en la armadura que protegía el cuerpo de la muchacha la misma armadura que años atrás un joven japonés ganara en el coliseo**

**;-y su motivo?-;inquirió ella, Tleyotl aumento su sonrisa aquello había sido una mala idea después de todo no podía explicarle su motivo ya que seguramente después de saberlo mucho menos lo dejaría pasar, en esas estaba cuando algo llamo su atención, frente a él se hallaba una nueva chica, cabellos oscuros trenzados a su espalda, el rostro cubierto por una mascara plateada, sin duda se trataba de otra amazona, Alcyone se dirigía a ella con respeto a pesar de que la recién llagada no portaba ninguna armadura, de pronto ella lo volteo a ver**

**;-Avrenim de Lechuza mi lord, la diosa Athena me envía a escoltarlo a su presencia-; pronuncio amablemente, Tleyotl trago saliva, no esperaba que la propia Athena lo llamara, aun así acepto la invitación disponiéndose a seguir a la joven ante la indignación de los guardias y la desconfianza de la amazona de Pegaso**

**;-Avrenim mi guardia acaba de terminar, Emerick no tardara en llegar y me gustaría tratar un pequeño asunto con el Patriarca ¿me permites acompañarte?-;pregunto inocentemente intentando ocultar lo mas posible sus verdaderos sentimientos, la chica de oscuros cabellos la observo con detenimiento**

**;-será un placer que nos acompañes-;acepto agradecida por aquella muestra de preocupación, así pues los tres jóvenes iniciaron el camino hacia las estancias de la deidad de ojos de lechuza, cuando al otro lado del Santuario... **

**William observaba con detenimiento las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, con una sonrisa intentaba apaciguar el descontento del caballero de Adromeda quien lo había interrogado al encontrarlo merodeando por la inmediaciones, al parecer las repuestas del joven australiano no habían sido las correctas ya que después de haberlo escuchado, el joven caballero tuvo a bien enredarlo en aquella trampa de cadenas**

**;-Muy bien Auckland contesta ahora cuales son los motivos de tu visita o me veré forzado a devolverte a los canguros como cadáver-;amenazo aquel joven de cabello púrpura al tiempo que sus cadenas intentaban asfixiar el cuerpo de su presa, lo extraño era que William parecía no resentir los efectos de aquel ataque**

**;-emmm lamento haberlo molestado joven Albali pero no le parece que es demasiado desesperado como para pertenecer a la constelación de Andrómeda? Después de todo esa bella princesa fue símbolo de sacrificio aunque finalmente fue felizmente rescatada-; concluyo con su eterna sonrisa, Albali lo fulmino con la mirada, era la tercera vez que molestaba con su armadura, si bien aquella pieza era de color rosa y asemejaba el cuerpo de una mujer, eso no quería decir que estuviera diseñada solo para que una amazona la portara, de ser así no les permitirían a los varones aspirar a ella, en esas estaba cuando apareció el santo dorado de capricornio**

**;-Athena ordena que este individuo sea llevado a su presencia, Albali has el favor de soltarlo-;pronuncio seriamente el recién llegado, el santo de Andrómeda acato la orden inconforme, una vez liberado William no presentaba marca alguna de las cadenas, detalle que llamo la atención de ambos caballeros**

**;-Algedi me gustaría acompañarte, no confío en este sujeto-;**

**;-temo que es imposible, tu guardia aún no termina-;**

**;-es verdad en ese caso si te encuentras en tu templo, pasare a verte cuando termine-;**

**Algedi asintió al tiempo que escoltaba al joven rubio rumbo al Salón del Maestro.**

**Fuegos artificiales, música de baile y**

**;-¡¡Comida!!-;exclamo emocionada la joven Iris al observar las mesas llenas de majares, su acompañante se hecho a reír**

**;-eres todo un caso Denébola-;afirmo entre risas el caballero de sagitario, la chica también comenzó a reír **

**;-al menos tu no me regañas como Temis-;afirmo tomándolo de la mano para adentrarse en la inmensidad de la multitud, por su parte en una mesa cercana a la pista, las amazonas de cáncer, acuario y géminis observaban el festejo**

**;-¡Estoyyyyy Aburridaaaaaaa!-;exclamo una de las gemelas**

**;-Hace mucho calor y con esta mascara no puedo tomar nada-;se quejo la canceriana**

**;-Detesto estos eventos hay demasiadas personas-;apunto la acuariana**

**;-Vamos chicas se supone que también es nuestra fiesta deberíamos disfrutarla-;consoló la joven Algena, justo entonces proveniente de la pista apareció el caballero de Piscis acompañado por un sequito de chicas elegantemente vestidas**

**;-que sucede queridas amigas porque tan sedentarias?-;inquirió felizmente el chico**

**;-nos aburre la fiesta-;respondió amablemente Almeisam, apoyada por sus compañeras, Serlaut movió la cabeza negativamente, tras meditarlo un momento, se volvió hacia sus acompañantes**

**;-Chicas temo que debo solidarizarme con mis hermanas pero no se preocupen prometo compensarlas después-;afirmo guiñándoles un ojo al tiempo que se sentaba en medio de sus amigas por lo que a las jóvenes no les quedo mas que ir a buscar a otro caballero**

**;-No tenias que sacrificarte-;**

**;-Al contrario es un placer estimada Sadal-;**

**;-Enserio te quedaras aquí?-;**

**;-Por supuesto podremos aburrirnos juntos a menos que te incomode querida Altarf-;**

**;-No por mi esta bien-;**

**;-También por nosotras-;apoyaron a coro las gemelas, Sadal no dijo nada, el joven de cabellos dorados aprovecho su posición para depositar un beso en la mejilla de aquel rostro plateado, al instante la temperatura de su brazo comenzó a bajar hasta el punto de congelación, su brazo estaba enteramente imposibilitado un movimiento en falso y podría romperse, el chico comenzó a reír**

**;-Excelente me alegra saber que he sido de ayuda querida Sadal, tu solo congelas cosas cuando estas de buen humor-;afirmo acompañado por las risas de sus compañeras, la joven de cabellos morados se levanto de la mesa, marchándose de inmediato**

**;-Ahora si que la hiciste Serlaut ese brazo solo ella podía descongelarlo-;reclamo Altarf**

**;-no realmente-;respondió el joven con tranquilidad mostrándole como al encender su cosmos el hielo se derretía, las tres lo miraban estupefactas**

**;-Sadal esta acostumbrada a mi presencia, cada que ella debe subir o yo debo bajar siempre nos encontramos, por esa razón nunca me congela realmente, soy un tipo con suerte-; explico con entusiasmo moviendo el brazo que tenia terriblemente entumido, la fiesta continuo hasta que las fanfarrias llamaron la atención de todos hacia el coliseo**

**;-Bienvenidos sean queridos hermanos a esta bella celebración dedicada al aniversario de nuestra deidad protectora y al resurgir de la grandiosa de Orden de los Santos Dorados-; exclamo una mujer en el centro del coliseo al tiempo que los ahí presentes prorrumpían en aplausos y joviales exclamaciones, con un ademán hizo acallar las voces**

**;-Tras años de ausencia, el omnipotente Zeus ha permitido que el día de hoy tenga el honor de presentarles a nuestros respetados santos-;a su espalda trece jóvenes aparecieron ataviados con armaduras resplandecientes**

**;-Sheratan de Aries-;**

**;-Atlas de Tauro-;**

**;-Algena de Géminis-;**

**;-Almeisam de Géminis-;**

**;-Altarf de Cáncer-;**

**;-Iris Denébola de Leo-;**

**;-Temis de Virgo-;**

**;-Benmali de Libra-;**

**;-Lesath de Escorpión-;**

**;-Lansel de Sagitario-;**

**;-Algedi de Capricornio-;**

**;-Sadal de Acuario-;**

**;- y Serlaut de Piscis-;exclamo la mujer mientras al escuchar su nombre cada uno hacia una pequeña reverencia**

**;-Ahora entre nosotros se presentara la bella doncella de ojos de lechuza, la divina Atenea!-;exclamo y al lugar ingreso la sacra deidad acompañada por dos amazonas, al momento los santos de las tres ordenes pusieron rodilla en tierra, Nashira sonreía**

**;-Mil gracias por este festejo-;pronuncio-;es sin duda una agradable ocasión festejar el renacimiento de la Orden Dorada y por ello el omnipotente Zeus nos ha bendecido con dos honorables huéspedes, amigos míos es un honor para mi presentar entre nosotros a dos sacras deidades, queridos Santos por favor levántense y saluden al Dios Ares de la Guerra y al Dios Eros del Amor-;exclamo y los santos acataron la orden al tiempo que dos jóvenes ataviados con vestiduras griegas se presentaban en las gradas, los caballeros se mostraban un tanto intranquilos, el Patriarca y la amazona de Aries intercambiaron miradas ocultas al resto del mundo por las mascaras, Alcyone observaba perpleja al joven Tleyotl reencarnación de Ares, cuando lo conoció sabia que no era común pero nunca imagino que se tratara de un dios por su parte Albali había visto cumplidas las sospechas del caballero de Capricornio cuando Athena presento al joven Auckland como la reencarnación de Eros, sin embargo a pesar de la incertidumbre que estos hechos habían provocado la fiesta continuo hasta muy entrada la madrugada hora a la cual todos regresaron a sus casas, los aldeanos a sus pueblos, los dorados a los templos y los tres dioses a la cima de las Doce Casas donde descansaron esperando la aurora que traería consigo la hora de las respuestas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Complemento**

**1.-En realidad no se bien que tanto debo aclarar en este capitulo pero pues una de las cosas que me gustaría dejar claras es sobre las armaduras de bronce bueno en especial las cinco que todos conocemos, como ya habrán notado hay nuevos dueños para estas armaduras las cuales regresaron a su forma básica entiéndase son las de la primera temporada de la serie antes de que las revivieran con sangre dorada ¿como regresaron a esa forma? Es algo que mas adelante les explicare.**

**2.-"Eros" en la mitología griega es un dios con muchas personificaciones en el siguiente capitulo se enteraran de cual es la que utilizare para esta historia.**

**3.-En el antiguo Egipto se creía que cada ciudad tenia un dios protector o bien había ciudades dedicadas a cierta deidad en la cual se creía incluso que habitaba, esta es la base sobre la que cimiento los detalles sobre los dioses egipcios que aparecieron en este capitulo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Lento pero seguro, queridos lectores es todo bajo lo que puedo escudarme, amo, adoro este fic y juro no abandonarlo pero si me van a tener que dar mucho chance con forme a los capítulos, porque los musos se han estado escondiendo de mi y me tardo un algo en encontrarlos, en fin, espero les guste el cap, a partir del próximo la cosa deja de estar tan tan tranquila nn besos y mil gracias a aquellos que me hacen el favor de seguirme leyendo, y porfas sigan dejando sus reviews no importa si es solo para decirme que me apure a subir el siguiente cap nn_


End file.
